INTERVIEW WITH THE CHARACTERS
by Story.Lightning
Summary: Interview with the characters of The Avengers and other random questions. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER PHOTO.
1. Chapter 1

AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR *drum roll….cymbal clash* INTERVIEW THE CHARACTERS!

Me: Hello, faithful readers, and welcome to Interview the Characters with your host: Manni L Andy! (That's me BTW). In this episode, we will be interviewing the cast of Loki's Guard by ! (Also me :D.) Here we have: Loki!

Loki: I don't want to be here.

Me: I know, but you're here, so get over it. Steve Rogers, also known as

Captain America!

Steve: Thanks, Miss Manni, nice to be here.  
Me: It's just Manni; I'm too young for "Miss".  
Steve: Manni it is then.

Loki: You don't deserve her.

Steve: *angry face* You almost killed her!

Me: Boys! Calm your hormones, or hormones and whatever gods have. Speaking of which, here's Child!

Loki: It's Amara.  
Steve: It's Child.  
Child: It's Child.  
Loki: *heartbroken face*  
Me: Awkward. And here are the rest of the Avengers!

Nick Fury: You couldn't announce our names separately?

Me: It would've taken too long.  
Tony Stark: Well, you could have at least announced my name.  
Me: You only appeared in the story maybe 3 times.  
Tony Stark: So?  
Thor: I am honored to be here. Loki, are you well?  
Loki: *no reply*  
Hawkeye: Wait, what are we doing here? Like you said, we hardly appeared in the story!  
Me: Well, it's not just the story; people can interview you just because of your character in the movie, not just my story.  
Everyone except Child: What movie?  
Child: *whispers to me* You think we should tell them?  
Me: *whispers back* It'll spoil it. We'll let them figure it out.  
Thor: Where are these questions? I demand to know!  
Me: Well, the readers have to ask them first. Then, well answer them in later chapters or whatever.  
Loki: SO ASK THE FREAKING QUESTIONS SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!  
Everyone: *stares at Loki with surprise*  
Me: Okay…so friends, ask away! Please do it before Loki blows his top off.  
Natasha: Why am I here?  
Me and Child: Female support.  
Tony Stark: *Looks around frantically* Where's my science buddy?  
Me: I don't know…Banner? Oh well, he'll appear when the questions arrive…


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello! And welcome back to Interview the Characters with your host, Manni L Andy!

Steve: Do you really have to announce your whole name like that?

Me: …No. Fine, how about just Manni? Okay?

Steve: Alright.

Thor: These questions! Where are they?

Me: Well…Nobody's asking, so we'll have to improvise. Besides, it's only been a few hours! It's not like the people have questions on their mind at this very moment.

Tony: *mumbles* They should of at least had questions about me.

Me: *rolls eyes* Anyway, I'm just going to ask a question. Or a few.

Banner: Hey guys.

Tony: Science Buddy! *attack hug*

Banner: Nice to see you too, Tony. Manni, why am I here?

Me: Because question time's about to begin.

Banner: And you need me for…

Me: Because you are part of the Avengers, you have a right to be here. Besides, you're my favorite Marvel character.

Banner: What's Marvel?

Me: Moving on! Child, if you can remember, what were your first thoughts when Steve found you in the Storage compartment on the heli-carrier?

Child: I… wow, um, "Holy crap, who is this guy that's kneeling over me?"

Steve: *blushes*

Loki: *chuckles*

Steve: What's so funny?

Loki: Kneel.

Everyone: Oh wow.

Me: Loki, was that necessary?

Loki: *evil grin*

Me: I'm sorry that was kind of funny.

Tony: Me next!

Me: Okay… Tony, why are you so cocky?

Tony: Because I got a big-

Natasha, me, and Child: SHUT UP!

Tony: Wow, touchy touchy. *winks at Natasha*

Me: You cocky little-

Tony: You would know now, wouldn't you? *winks*

Everyone stares at me.

Me: …I can explain later. Next, Banner.

Thor: No! As king, I demand to be next!

Banner: I don't care.

Me: Alright, Thor. How did you know Child had the "attached spell?"

Thor: It was the only spell that involved mind reaction without physical touch. Unless Child and Loki had a previous…

Child and Loki: No! *they both stare at eachother*

Me: Okay! To save the second awkward moment in this interview, we have a few questions from GUEST!

Tony: Is it for me?

Thor: Or me?

Me: Neither! Sit down! *they sit* alright. The questions!

This is for Loki:  
Why are you such an ass? LET CHILD AND STEVE BE TOGETHER YOU JERKFACE.

This is for Steve:  
Why don't you shoot him or something? I mean HE'S RIGHT THERE. In fact- here's a gun. *hands Steve a gun* Shoot him now.

Me: …okay. Loki?

Loki: *Ignores jerkface comment* Because I deserve Amara. She does not need to be with a boy who has just come from a slab of ice and frozen for years on end. And besides *gives Steve a once over* he's too small.

Me: what do you mean, too small?

Loki: *wink*

Steve: You BASTARD! HOW WOULD YOU EVEN-

Me: CALM BOYS! *silence* Now the next one's for you Steve. Go ahead.

Steve: Well, I would shoot him, but, you know, being a god and all. *shoots gun at Loki*

Loki: *puts his hand up, bullet stops*

Steve: You see what I mean? But thanks for the gun.

Me: We need to do some therapy between you two. Well, that's the only question so far, so I'm just going to end it here.

Tony: No more questions for me? At all? *looks at you (yes, you) with a puppy face*

Me: Dude, relax. There's still more time for questions. And that wraps it up today for Interview the character!

Steve: Have you been stalking me?

Loki: Just waiting for the right moment…

Steve: That's it! *attacks Loki*

*All out wrestling in progress*

Me: Alright you guys, cut it out. *they roll over, Steve punches Loki in the face, Loki breaks Steve's nose, I see blood* OKAY YOU TWO, BREAK IT UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: WELCOME BACK TO INTERVIEW THE CHARACTERS! Unfortunately, Steve and Loki had a little brawl in the middle of the floor, so I had to tie them up. Sorry guys!

Steve: He _stalks_ me!

Loki: *rolls eyes* You like it.

Me: Both of you! Mouths shut! God!

Loki: Yes?

Child: Shut up.

Loki: *silence*

Tony: Question, why are people only putting this on their Story Alerts and not asking me any questions?

Me: It's not just you. They're not asking any questions. I don't know. *Looks at you (yes you)* Why is that?

*Everyone stares at **you** eerily*

Me: Well, we do have a question. A few actually from… GUEST? Is this the same one as before? Because WE ARE NOT SHOOTING LOKI AGAIN!

Tony: Why? That was exhilarating.

Me: Because we need him for further questions.

Loki: Exhilarating says the man of iron. *wink*

Tony: *winks back*

Me: *O_O* Is there something going on between you two?

Tony and Loki: Maybe…

Me: *Rolls eyes* To the question!

For Thor: Do you have any idea what Thorki is? (Tell him if he doesn't know. He's going to freak. And it will be hilarious.)  
For Loki: Ever heard of FrostIron? (Again. Tell him. XD)  
For Banner: Do you have any idea why a million Mary Sues keep coming your way? Aren't they scared of the other guy? (I am sick of OC/Banner stories! Sick of them!)  
-AaylaKit the Helpful Anonymous Reviewer

Me: Thor?

Thor: It just sounds like my name and my brothers melting together into one word.

Loki: Why can't my name be first? Thor, of course, seems to get _all_ the attention.

Me: Because _Loor_ sounds weird. Anyway, Thor. It's the meaning of the word. Do you know what it means?

Thor: No. What does this mean?

Me: *whispers definition*

Thor: *O_O* I-I-I COULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING WITH MY BROTHER!

Me: *thinks about it* Well, since he technically isn't your brother, it wouldn't be incest.

Thor: It does not MATTER! THAT IS- THAT IS- OUTRAGE!

Me: Calm down. Don't knock down people's fantasies.

Thor: Mortals fantasize about such things? You Midgardians scare me…

Me: Thanks! And Loki. Your answer for your question?

Loki: FrostIron…I have an idea about the meaning of such a word. And frankly *looks Tony up and down* I don't mind at all.

Tony: Ooo, Rawr.

Me: Easy, Tiger. And Banner! You have a question! Hooray for you!

Banner: Yay.

Me: Your answer?

Banner: Umm… I feel uncomfortable…

Me: It's okay.

Banner: Umm… I really have no idea why. Maybe they have a kinky side to them that makes them want roughness or something?

Hawkeye: It's funny how the first thing that you think of is sex.

Banner: Well, why else would they be making the Mary Sues?

Everyone: *thinks real hard*

Me: He has a point. And to AaylaKit, if you're sick of the OC/Banner stories, you should probably make sure NOT to run into those types of stories. And, in my opinion, Mary sues sound kind of annoying. I haven't read one yet, but they'd probably get on my nerves.

Natasha: Yeah.

Me: … You just wanted to be in this chapter, didn't you?

Natasha: Yes.

Me: Alright. Steve, Loki. We need a therapy session between you two. Now!

Steve and Loki: NO!

Tony: Hey, shouldn't you be working on the next chapter of that story you're writing?

Me: Ummm…yes, but I'm procrastinating. What's new?

Tony: Well, go work on it! But for now… *grabs Loki* AWAY! *Runs out of room*

Hawkeye: Someone go get them before one of them gets Prego.

Me: …Don't scare me like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Did we get Tony and Loki back?

Hawkeye: *drags Tony and Loki in* Yep.

Me: Okay, good, there are more questions.

Tony: All you care about is your stupid questions.

Me: That's not true! I care about everything! Except some spiders.

Natasha: Hey!

Me: Hahahah, just realized the pun. Okay people, back on subject. Questions! These next few are from… another GUEST. Okay, here it is:

... THERE ARE TWO GUESTS! HOLY CRUD. I'm the first one...

Anyway this question is for Clint and Natasha:  
Have you ever been, or ever considered being a couple? Cuz you guys would make a killer couple! :D

For Loki:  
If you were stuck on an island for twenty years, with no hope of rescue, what three things would you take with you?

For Bruce:  
Are you single?

For Tony:  
... I actually don't have a question for you I just wanted to include you.

For Steve:  
Your welcome for the gun :). Here's a bazooka. Try that

Me: Oh hey! The violent GUEST! Welcome back!

Steve: I have no idea how to use this…bazooka?

Tony: I'll teach you later.

Me: Okay. Loki?

Loki: It would be impossible to contain me on an island for that exceedingly large amount of time!

Me: IF Loki. Key word in this.

Loki: I would bring my book of spells, my helmet-

Me: *splutters out laughter* I am so SORRY! Continue.

Loki: What's so funny?

Me: Your horny helmet. Bwahahahaha!

*Tony, chuckles, everyone else groans*

Me: So sorry, immaturity. What would be the third thing?

Loki: Well, I would be forced to bring Amara. After all, we have to be close together. *evil grin*

Me: Steve, put the gun down.

*Steve puts the gun down*

Me: GUEST, you are going to cause a death. *laughs a little* Clint and Natasha?

Natasha: That would be…

Hawkeye: …kind of awkward. *they eye each other*

Me: Well, think about it. For the fan base. Bruce?

Banner: I-

Me: He's mine.

Banner: *chuckles* you're too young.

Me: …yeah I know.

Banner: Yes, I'm single.

Tony: OMG I WAS INCLUDED I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW THIS IS MY SPOTLIGHT!

Me: Okay….next comes from Erkanna Gamble.

Thor: Exquisite name, I might say.

Me: I know, I like it too. Anyway here it is:

Hawkeye and Natasha - Do you two know what Clintasha is? :D  
2. Get Tony to poke Bruce with sharp objects! :D  
3. To Steve - Do you know what Stony is? :D  
4. To Thor - *waves a box of poptarts in front of Thor's face*  
5. To Loki - Why are you evil? :P

Natasha: What is with people and putting us together?

Me: You guys just seem… right for each other. Think about it!

*Hawkeye and Natasha eye each other once more*

Tony: Why would I want to do that? So I can get slapped around like rag doll? No offence, Loki.

Loki: *Evil scowl*

Bruce: *backs away* ummm…

Me: Sorry Erkanna, no pointy objects. Things could get messy. Steve!

Steve: Is that the thing like Thorki?

Me… Pretty much.

Steve: Me and Tony?

Tony: FrostIron ALL THE WAY!

Me: Sorry Steve.

Steve: I'm not even sure what I should be saying right now.

Me: Don't worry about it.

Thor: Pop tarts? *eats them all* anything else?

Me: …and he's still hungry. Loki? The evilness?

Loki: Why are you mortal?

Me: A straight answer, please.

Loki: I was born evil. Frost giant blood. It just didn't appear until father told me the truth. And even then, all I wanted to do was please him. Equals… *voice trails off*

Me: *pats his hand* calm down.

*awkward silence*

Me: I think there's a few more questions…ah! There's one for Tony!

Tony: I FEEL SO POPULAR!

Me: From Joygirl626:

Tony: What is it like to have a giant piece of metal in the middle of your chest?

Tony: ... well, straight forward, are we?

Me: No different from yourself.

Tony: Well, it's heavy. And…it glows. Pretty much it.

Me: …thanks Joy.

Tony: You didn't finish your new chapter!

Me: Yes I did!

Tony: Well…whatever.

Loki: Where am I in the story? I sound like a wimpy mortal.

Me: You'll get there.

Loki: WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE?

*everyone looks*

Me: What are you- *turns around* and they're gone.

Natasha: I never knew tony was like that.

Me: Me neither.

Thor: Please, I demand sustenance! MORE FOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony: Welcome back to Interview the Characters!

Me: That's my job!

Tony: *sticks his tongue out*

Me: Okay, we've got a lot of questions to answer so let's get right to it. From another GUEST:

Hey! Just a couple of Questions. Tony:Why! Why do you pick on Steve. He didn't do anything to you? Pick on someone else like Loki. Bruce: This isn't a question but,YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME. Steve: I'm thinking of joining the USMC when I get older but my parents are afraid I might get killed,what do you think I should do? Everyone including Loki: Who are youre love interest even if it's a secret? Loki: Why do you attack earth? Find a different planet to take over. Thor: Why do you love POP TARTS so much? Clint: How well is youre archery? Can you PLEASE teach me how to do archery? Natasha: How do you feel about being paired up with Loki? Please teach how to use a gun. That's all. Peace. Long Live The AVENGERS .

Me: Okay! Tony?

Tony: Well, picking on pretty boy is fun. Including when he tries to make threats. It amuses me in the oddest way.

Steve: You little-

Tony: See?

Me: Let's not start another fight. Bruce?

Banner: oh! Uh, thank you. But I think you're talking about the other guy…

Me: Don't put yourself down. Steve?

Steve: Do what you think is right. If your parents are worried, that's a good thing. I recommend not getting killed. But do what you think is best.

Me: Wow, nice answer.

Everyone: Agreed.

Steve: Thanks.

Me: Okay, LOVE INTERESTS!

Tony: *eyes Loki*

Thor: Jane Foster, she is the woman of my life.

*Hawkeye and Natasha eye each other*

Loki: ….no comment. *glances at Child*

Child: *squirms uneasily*

Steve: *blushes at Child's reaction*

Bruce: *looks hard at the ground, thinking*

Me: …well, more silence than answers. Loki?

Loki: Why take over a different planet when this one has mortals who bow at the mere site of glory?

Me and Child: HEY!

Loki: It's true.

Me: Well I don't know what humans YOU'RE thinking of… oh, wait, your fandom. THOSE people maybe…

Loki: I have a FANDOM?

Me: The girls like the evil, seductive, menacing god you are I guess. Then some just like the actor that portrayed you.

Loki: Who?

Me: This guy named Tom Hiddleston. I like him. He seems nice.

Loki: You must show me this man at ONCE.

Me: Someone get him a mirror while I continue. Thor.

Thor: It is not just the tart of pops; it is mostly all Midgardian food!

Me: Like pancakes?

Thor: You have pancakes?

Me: Next chapter. Hawkeye, you're up.

Hawkeye: I would say I'm the best out there. Can I teach you? …If you can find me.

Me: Natasha?

Natasha: …Eh.

Me: Well what's that suppose to mean?

Natasha: I'm still thinking about Clint, now I have to think about Loki…

Me: Alright. Next GUEST.

For Natasha-How do you feel about being paired up with Tony No-Good Stark? For Clint - How do you feel about Natasha? Punch Tony AND Loki in the face, please,You to Natasha. And Clint I DOUBLE DARE you to kiss Natasha. For Tony-STOP picking on everyone EXCEPT Loki. A. It's not nice. B.I will ask Clint and Natasha to beat the crap out of you. For Steve- What do you do when you're not saving the world? Try this Nuclear missile on Loki.(GRUNTS, Gives Steve the missile.) You're my favorite Avenger. For Loki-How do you feel about being paired with Natasha and Tony? For Bruce-What do you Think about Stark? For Thor-What do you think about this joke? «I've been carring this hammer around all day and now my arms are completly Thor.» Get it? Thor,Sore. For Nick-Do you enjoy the Imperial March? I LOVE YOU ALL! I Love Stark only 12%. I Youre Frienemy,kay Loki.

Natasha: No pairing with Stark.

Tony: Awww, why not? *does a weird dance* you can't resist me.

Natasha: Yes I can.

Tony: *Ego deflates*

Me: Wow. Anyway…Hawkeye?

Hawkeye: Can I really do all that?

Me: …I wonder how most of these GUEST's are so violent. *sigh* I know I'm going to regret this. Go ahead.

Hawkeye: Well, I like Natasha, but I think us being in a relationship would be complicated. As for hitting people…*He hesitates, then punches Loki and Tony in the face*

Me: Nice.

Hawkeye: Tony deserved it.

Tony: *Ego deflates even more*

Me: Okay no more picking on Tony. Any more damage and we'll be picking up pieces off the ground. Speaking of Tony…

Tony: I CALLED HIM RAG DOLL! Isn't that enough for the reindeer? Oops.

Loki: *scowl*

Steve: Thank you. I appreciate it, miss. And when I'm not saving the world… well, Tony's teaching me the internet, and, well, punching the bag at the gym I guess. That helps me think. And, again, I have no idea how to work a nuclear missile.

Me: Can we leave Loki alone for ONE FREAKING CHAPTER?

Steve: *cough*No*cough*

Me: Loki, your turn.

Loki: I don't do threesomes.

Me: *laughs* I'm amazed at how you know that word.

Banner: I think Tony is a very good man. He was the only person to whom I felt actually accepted me on the Avengers team.

Tony: *Ego inflates dramatically* Hah! Take that bitches!

Me: Language, dude.

Tony: Sorry.

Thor: THAT JOKE IS WORTH MILLIONS OF EARTH PAPER!

Me: And next one's for_… Holy crap, I forgot all about Fury!_

*Everyone turns their head toward Nick*

Fury: This has nothing to do with me.

Me: Well, you're here, so it does. So how do you feel about the Imperial March?

Fury: I feel it is good background music for bad-asses like me and Darth Vader.

*Everyone's eyes widen*

Tony: You didn't correct _him!_

Me: How do you correct Nick Fury? It's _Nick freaking Fury_! You don't mess with the guy!

Fury: Thank you, Manni.

Me: No problem, sir!

Tony: Why I only get 12% love?

Me: Because reasons. NEXT PERSON!

For Loki: Can I hug you? Sorry, I had to include that. ;). Do you like pop tarts too? Watch Star Wars.  
For Thor: Watch Star Wars as well. Use Mjolnir as a can opener. How do you feel about Lokane? (Loki and Jane Foster?)  
Natasha: (can I ask her a question?) How do you feel about Lokitasha?  
-Ayy Kaim of Asgard, who is burdened with glorious purpose, sister to AaylaKit.

Loki: Don't touch me. I despise mortals.

Child: And there goes the mood swings. And these pop tars sound disgusting. And I have already seen many wars within the stars. I do not need to see any more.

Loki: I HAVE NO MOOD SWINGS!

*silence*

Me: Exactly. On another note, we have sisters commenting! That's awesome.

Thor: I have tried opening the vile earth cans with Mjolnir. It ended badly.

Me: He broke a chunk of my counter top.

Thor: Apologies.

Me: *waves it off* whatever, it was an accident.

Thor: War of the Stars… what is it?

Me: I'll explain later. And Lokane?

Thor: Is that the name mashing again?

Me: Si!

Thor: *confused look*

Me: Err, yes.

Thor: Jane is my woman. I doubt she will be swooned by my brother, despite his nasty spells.

Child: *again shifts uncomfortably*

Me: Natasha!

Natasha: Still thinking about it…

Me: Okay then. One more sound good to you guys?

*murmur of agreement*

Me: Okay!

Hey, it's me, the non violent Guest! My sister has discovered this story, so expect a few more questions.  
Thor: I know, Thorki scares me too. Anyway, question. Hypothetically, if I held a box of poptarts a foot from your face, then ran and hid, what are the chances that I would be smashed by Mjolnir? Not that I would, of course... *dangles poptarts and runs*  
Loki: What would you do if a thousand screaming fangirls ran up to you?  
Banner: Can you apologize for the other guy smashing Loki into the ground hard enough to dent concrete? Please? :(  
It's sort of obvious that those three are my favorites, huh? Sorry about that...well...here's one for Tony.  
Tony: You were kidding about the FrostIron thing, right? RIGHT?  
-AaylaKit

Thor: It is not just the tart of pops! It Is all Midgardian food!

Me: Huh, so nothing will happen?

Thor; I shall not play such childish games. *resists urge to run after, stomach growls*

Loki; Make them kneel in subjection.

*Everyone groans*

Banner: I can't apologize for things that I haven't done. It isn't right.

Tony: You'll just never know… *evil grin*

Me: Thanks AaylaKit! Well, it's almost 11:30pm where I am, so everyone needs to get some sleep. Especially Loki.

Loki: *jerks awake* huh?

Me: Yeah, let's go.

Tony: But there are more questions!

Me: I'll answer them tomorrow! Now, to bed with you all! Except for you, sir. You can go to bed whenever.

Fury: *distasteful frown* I am aware of that…


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Morning peoples!

Tony: *rubs eye* You wake up too early.

Me: You just drag butt. DUDE! We got a lot of questions while we were sleeping. I feel like I need a secretary or something…

Child: And you're going to pay them…how?

Me: …volunteer work?

To Steve:  
You don't know how to work a bazooka? FINE. I ordered a tank for you online. It's a badonkadonk (aka The Donk). Expect it to arrive very soon.

To Loki:  
You cannot bring Child to the island with you. Choose something else. And seriously? YOUR HELMET?

To Clintasha:  
I will be referring to you as this now. YOU HAVE CHEMISTRY. JUST MAKEOUT ALREADY. seriously. Consider it.

To Bruce:  
Really? You're single? What ever happened to Betty?

To Tony:  
Can you paint your next suit bright purple? Like a disgusting purple? I mean, it would be easier to get the upper hand in battle if you're rivals puke at the sight of you, dontcha think?

To Thor:  
LOKI'D

The Violent Guest

Me: Well, it seems I have given people nick names. I LIKE it! Steve?

Steve: I appreciate all the weapons, but… I don't think I'll need them.

Child: I have a package for you, Steve. I had to sign for it and everything!

Steve: Uhm… I'll get it later.

Me: Loki?

Loki: Yes, of course my helmet, and if I don't bring Child with me, I might die. Do you want me to die?

Me: DON'T ANSWER THAT, VIOLENT GUEST!

Loki: Well, why not?

Me: I have a feeling that the answer's going to be in the positive. Clint…asha?

Hawkeye and Natasha: Huh?

Me: That's the way this person wants to refer you two. And…they want you to make out.

*silence*

Me: …anyway. Banner?

Banner: What happened with Betty? Uh… it's complicated. I haven't seen her ever since I went to India…and then Natasha came and got me, so I haven't seen her since. I seriously don't know if I'm single or not.

Me: *wraps an arm around his shoulders* let's move on.

Tony: My turn, my turn, MY TURN!

Me: Answer already!

Tony: Bright purple? Uh, no. I find that insulting. That's the Hulk's color. No offence, Bruce.

Banner: None taken.

Thor: What is this LOKI'D?

Me: Um… Mr. Hiddleston did that. It just means you got tricked by Loki.

Loki: I must meet this Hiddleston fellow.

Me: You and a thousand other girls. Thanks Violent Guest! Next! From marvelgirl1995

Heyyy,

1) Banner: I love you Brucie babes! Not really a question but thought you should know ;)  
2) Loki: Why can't you, oh I don't know, MAN THE HELL UP! not the earths fault you have daddy issues babe :)  
3) Tony: Have you ever heard of Robert Downey Jr ? Swear to god your like the same person :P  
4) Everyone: If you could swap places with someone else on the team who would it be?  
5) Thor: Can you ask Jane if Darcy got her Ipod back?... I'm Just curious  
6) Steve: If you could would you go back and like not get frozen in ice ?  
7) Banner: What's the best thing about being the Hulk?  
8) Manni: Why are you so awsome ?  
9) Loki: WHY COULSON WHY !  
10) Everyone: Seriously what does it look like under Furys eye patch, Is it all gross or does his eye work he just likes pirates ?  
11) Banner: Marry me? Or just like a date or something? I'll take you to a science museum :D

(Sorry about all the questions :D thankss much love 333)

Me: Omg I got a question I feel so loved! And she thinks I'm awesome! Wow, that means so much..

Tony: Get on with _me!_

Me: Let me have my moment!...alright. Banner got a compliment!

Banner: Thank you. It's good to feel loved.

Me: Awesome. Loki?

Loki: I think mortal needs to remember their place. I am a thousand times manly than any other man on this planet. And it's not my fault your mom's a whore.

Everyone: O_O

Me: Let's not start another fight. Loki, I will put tape over your mouth.

Loki: *scowls* Try me, mortal.

Me: Be right back people!

*10 minutes later*

Me: And we're back! Thanks for helping, Steve.

Steve: My pleasure.

Loki: Mmmflrggablah!

Me: Told you I would do it. Tony, your turn.

Tony: I don't think I have, who is this man?

Me: Mr. Downy is to you as Mr. Hiddleston is to Loki.

Tony: Huh. I wanna meet this guy.

Me: *sighs* that would be catastrophic. Next one's for everyone!

Natasha: Hawkeye.

Me and Hawkeye: Why?

Natasha: Shooting arrows is cool.

Me: Agreed. I'd probably would want to be… hah, probably you, Natasha.

Natasha: Why?

Me: You kick ass.

Tony: Language! Hah!

Me: I was just emphasizing a point.

Tony: I like me. I would want to be me. Oh wait, already am! Living THE DREAM!

Me: We should have all known that. Steve?

Steve: I probably would want to be Clint, too. Arrows are cool.

Me: Yes, yes they are. Banner?

Banner: Steve. Because he has strength, but at least he can control it.

*silence*

Tony: Deep, man.

Banner: Sorry.

Me: Don't be. It's the truth. Child? She did say everyone.

Child: Tony.

Everyone accept Tony: WHY?

Child: He can fly. That's pretty much it.

Tony: *hugs Child* YAY!

Me: Fury?

Fury: *no comment*

Me: …okay. Thor!

Thor. What is an iPod?

Me: You listen to music on it.

Thor: Ah! Oh, well, I do not know. I have not been in contact with them in a long time… *fades off*

Me: You'll see them again. Promise.

Thor: *Nods*

Me: Steve.

Steve: Well, I like the people here at this, err, time. Although, I'd give at least one more day…

Me:_ Marvelgirl_! You're making people depressed about their missed loved ones! Next question! Banner?

Banner: There is no best thing. It's like being consumed by something not you, and you have no control over it.

Tony: *pats his back*

Me: I'm sorry, Banner. Loki?

Loki: MMFBLRKRDNMM!

Me: Oh, right, the tape. *rip*

Loki: I have no idea who or what a Coulson is!

Me: We'll talk to you about it. *wipes a tear* Fury's eye patch?

*Everyone stares at Fury.*

Fury: No.

Everyone: Aww, come on! We haven't seen it!

Fury: No.

Me: Sadness. Banner? Last question.

Banner: I don't think it would work…but thank you for the offer.

Me: Next Person! Torilovesu:

For Steve: if you were paid $2,000 to one of the following which would you do? A) become friends with Tony or Loki or B) hang out with me and friends to get coffee

For Thor: if you could date anyone on Asgard who you choose?

For Tony: why are you do mean to Steve?

Me: Steve?

Steve: The second one. I like meeting new people.

Me: Cool. Thor?

Thor: No one shall catch my eye other than Jane. But if I had to choose, I would go on a… date? With Sif, perhaps. She is a reasonable woman.

Me: Tony?

Tony: Because it's fun!

Steve: *sighs*

Me: Let's not start that again. One more by….hey! Arnoldloveshelga7! They've read my other stories! Hi! What's up?

For loki: Are you a virgin...honestly are you even want to have sex at all? and if so with who? Woman wise not men :)

Loki: Why would mortals want to know these things?

Me: Pure curiosity.

Loki: No comment.

Me: Just take it as a yes. Eh, one more?

Everyone except Loki and Fury: Sure.

Loki: Can I leave now?

Me: I'm probably only going to do maybe 2 more chapters after this, after that, you may leave.

Loki: Fine. *pouts*

Loki: Ill Kneel for you... and other things :)  
Thor: Have you ever been to a buffet i think you will love it!  
Tony: you better stay away from loki  
Steve: your awesome!  
Natasha: Just admit it you no you want clint  
Clint: just make a move already!  
Banner: Hulk smash that ass just had to say that haha

Me: O_O. Loki, I think I see someone who might want your v-card.

Loki: A mortal? Hah! Don't make me laugh.

Me: Just did.

Loki: *growl*

Me: *wink*

Loki: O_O

Me: Thor?

Thor: Asgardian buffets are wonderful! Midgard buffet? I shall try it.

Tony: Stay away from Loki? Whhyyyyyy?

Me: I thought we already talked about this, Tony.

Tony: I know, I just wasn't listening.

Me: *ignores* Steve?

Steve: Thanks. I seem to have a lot of fans here.

Me: Seems like it.

Natasha: What is it and people wanting us together?

Hawkeye: Not sure.

Me: Again, you guys are cute. Leave it at that.

Hawkeye: Make a move? Really?

Me: This just needs to happen, okay?

Banner: Smash that…_what?_

Me: *laughs* oh god I can't believe that just happened. Wow. Hahahaha!

Banner: *blushes* not sure how to react.

Me: Don't worry about it.

Tony: One more?

Me: No, I gotta go. Today's pretty busy. So I'ma let you guys have a free day.

Everyone except Fury: Yay!

Fury: I'm just wondering. How old are you?

Me: why?

Fury: You're ordering grown men and a woman around.

Me: My imagination, my rules. *sticks tongue out*


	7. A Note from: Manni L Andy

Me: Okay, this isn't a chapter on answering questions, but more of an update. PLEASE ,readers, I beg of you, stop asking questions in PARAGRAPHS! Good grief, I'm trying to answer them all, but it takes SO LONG! So if you don't mind, limit the questions to maybe 5 at a time…okay, 6 at a time. I'm kind of having a hard time between Loki's Guide and INTERVIEW THE CHARACTERS, updating them so close together and at the same time. So slow the questions down? Thanks.

Tony: Except for me. You can write paragraphs for me.

Me: Shut up, Tony. What are you doing here? I thought you guys went for breakfast or something?

Tony: They left me.

Me: HAH! Oops I mean I'm so sorry…

Tony: *squints his eyes at me*


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Hey people, how was the day off?

Tony: Thor ate all the pancakes at breakfast.

Steve: Loki turned my drink into snakes.

Thor: I was hungry.

Loki: *smiles inwardly*

Me: Let's not get crazy, you can eat later. Look! I made chips!

Child: These aren't chips…

Me: Well, that's what they call them in England….okay, they're fries. Better?

Hey,Hey,Hey,It is me The Anti-Loki Weapons Supplier(ALWS). Call me the Other violent guest. i am guessing that everybody is hungry so I brought breakfast. I did not know what everybody wanted so I just got 6 Dozen donuts of every kind. For Steve-Did you use the grenade yet? If not here is this GAU-8 Avenger Gatling cannon,also expect a tank destroyer to arrive soon. For Tony-Can you teach Steve how to operate the weapon if he doesn't how? If you do agree I will increase my love for you by 10%. For Thor-If all-of-a-suddenly Loki became very sick what would you do? (I am not supplying medical supplies just to save Loki.) For Bruce-How does it feel to be the Hulk? For Clint-What was it like to be under Loki's control? For Natasha-Not a Question but- I love you! *Gives Natasha a bear hug*. For everyone including Jane,Nick,Maria Hill, and Coulson-What is your favorite food and color? See ya. Oh wait. I forgot someone. For Manni-Great job and please keep Loki in place. Toddles.

Me: See? Donuts! You're all fine. And sorry to disappoint you, ALWS, but Jane, Maria and…Coulson aren't here. Besides, Coulson is…

*Moment of silence*

Me: Well, on with the questions, then. Steve?

Steve: I haven't yet. I don't mean any disrespect, but can you stop sending me weapons? They're making me uncomfortable.

Tony: You can keep sending me weapons! I need new supplies to add to my suit.

Me: Tony, answer your question.

Tony: I guess I could teach the old dog some new tricks. That is, if his back doesn't break.

Steve: *Muses in his chair*

Thor: If my brother did become sick, I would-

Loki: It wouldn't matter. I have remedies and potions to make myself well. As for Thor, he would need to do nothing. I could do it myself.

Thor: ….

Me: That was Thor's question.

Loki: Did it matter?

Me: Yes, yes it did. Banner?

Banner: I would like it if nobody asked me that question. In fact, I think I already answered it before…

Me: I think you did. ALWS, you might want to look in other chapters to see his answer. I don't think he wants to explain it anymore.

Banner: Thank you.

Me: *nods* Hawkeye?

Hawkeye: *glances at Loki* no comment.

Me: That bad?

Hawkeye: *nods*

Me: Okay. Natasha.

Natasha: Oh, wow, well, thank you… I love you…too?

Me: *raises an eyebrow* It's a question?

Natasha: I guess so.

Me: Thanks for the compliment! And…*looks at Loki* I'll try.

Loki: If you think you could handle even _ME_, mortal…

Me: *grabs duct tape* you were saying?

Loki: *silence*

Me: Next.

From the Other violent guest-For everyone-Just in case you forget I am a boy. I think the violent guest is a girl.

Me: Oh my god, dude, I am so sorry. I'm surprised that boys are reading this, I'll tell you that much.

Steve: Why would you think that?

Me: I have no idea.

Hey Steve. Emperor chao of world said you are nothing. But I Think you are Awesome. From Yours and Natashas BIGGEST fan. The Anti-Loki Weapons Supplier Guy. Please stop By my house next time you are in New Mexico. For Manni-Hey,Big fan of your work. Please add a lot more chapters and make them long cuz their are a ton of questions

Steve: Thank you. And I guess I'll see you in New Mexico.

Natasha: Do I have a fandom, too?

Me: Yes. And thank you for the comp. I KNOW! I didn't know this would become so huge. Which reminds me: Please, people, shorten the reviews. I'm begging you.

Loki: Would you get on your knees and beg?

Me: Stop. Just stop.

Hey Violent Guest! You want my nuke? No purchase Needed. All of my items are free

Me: Okay, ALWS and the Violent GUEST. We need keep you two apart. You'll probably destroy the world if you two joined teams. Now, from Miss Billy Pratt:

QUESTION #1: wHY DO ASGUARDIANS HAVE SUCH BEAUTIFUL HAIR? Oh, sorry, I was on Caps Lock.  
And don't tell me, "Oh, it's shampoo," because Odin has it, too!

Thor: Easy! I was born with it.

Me: And maybe its Maybeline.

Everyone: What?

Me: Never mind.

For Steve: Will you marry me? [Uh...that should prob be anonymous]  
For Loki: Dude, are you seriously into Tony? No offense to Tony, but that's just wrong.  
For Thor: Your opinion on Nyan Cat?  
For Natasha: YOU FREAKING ROCK! And your opinions on the Clintasha-Natasha's-pregnant?  
For Clint: My best friend thinks you are more godly than Thor. Just saying.  
For Tony: WHAT HAPPENED TO FREAKING PEPPER?  
For Steve again: If you kicked Loki in the head, what would happen?  
For Steve AGAIN: You are amazing.  
For Bruce: Is it physically possible to make a plasma cloud in a microwave?  
To ALL: YOU ROCK!

Steve: No, but I thank you for the offer. But, it's too dangerous. I don't want to see anyone get hurt, including someone that I've never met.

Banner: *pats his back*

Me: Loki?

Loki: You just never know… I have a thing for red and gold. *wink*

Me: And the bro-mance begins. And what about Pepper?

Tony: ….don't tell her.

Me: Oh, now it's a love triangle.

Tony: Shut up.

Me: Thor? And yes I went out of order. Sorry!

Thor: It is an odd way to expose my glory, but a good one, nonetheless. It is very amusing…and annoying.

Natasha: I'm PREGNANT?

Hawkeye: I HAVE NO IDEA!

Child: You better name it after me.

Me: Not the time.

Hawkeye: So that means I'm the father?

Natasha: I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!

Me: Guys! Natasha's not pregnant! Calm down!

Natasha: Oh, okay, good.

Me: You're question's next, Hawk.

Hawkeye: Thanks. Oh my god I was almost a father.

Me: Is that a good or bad thing?

Hawkeye: ….I don't know.

Thor: It would have been a scrawny child.

Me: Okay, no more talk of Natasha's pregnancy scare. We've got two more reviews, let's do this. From emperor chao of world:

For Tony, I will sue you for doing drug, I WILL SUE YOU FOR 100 BILLON DOLLAR!  
For Steve, What do you have against Tony, he is a billionaire and you just a war veteran, YOU'RE NOTHING!  
For Bruce, I DOUBLE DARE YOU TO PUNCH CLINT BECAUSE CLINT IS BEEN WORKING FOR LOKI, and I dare you to kiss Tony but if you don't I will forced them to eat a poop and listen to "I am a gummy bear" song while eating a poop  
For Thor, I got something for you, It Tony's embarrassed picture, enjoy it  
For Natasha, It been a rumor that either Clint or Steve is your lover, who is your lover?  
For Clint, I DOUBLE DARE YOU TO BE A NAKED in front of everyone, and Loki will take a picture of you but if you don't I will forced you to watch Natasha to die and tell her what you feel about her  
For Loki, are you gay because I seem you love guy instead woman, maybe I have Clint to take you a date since you touch his crest but if you refuse I will murdered you when you're sleeping in Tony'

Me: …okay, it seems they got cut off.

Tony: Dude, don't take it seriously, it's a joke.

Loki: Yes, mortal. Do you really think I would even consider this mortal?

Tony: Well what's wrong with me?

Loki: You're mortal.

Tony: Thank…you?

Me: Moving on!

Tony: I don't do drugs! What the…?

Banner: I'm not punching anyone, and besides, I don't think you can force me to do anything. And I know Tony wouldn't be forced, either.

Tony: Damn straight.

Me: Oh god. Loki, don't say it!

Loki: *pauses with his mouth half open*

Me: Thor?

Thor: I do not want to see Starks picture. I see him now. Why would I need a picture?

Tony: Hey!

Natasha: This, is getting old. Please stop asking me that question. I refuse to answer anything about my relationship status.

Me: You heard her people. Loki, last question from the emperor.

Loki: He is no emperor-

Me: It's just a username, don't put your horns in a knot.

Loki: I am not..the word is gay?

Me: yes.

Loki: I am not gay. In fact, I have an interest in a particular person right now, and she is female, indeed.

Steve: Don't-

Me: if you two are going to start this again, I'm tying you up and putting duct tape over your mouths. And you won't be able to speak for one chapter!

Steve and Loki: *silence*

Me: Last review.

For Natasha-Will you marry me? For Steve- If Tony starts picking on you just call him sparky starky or spark plug to get him back. Try this M1A1 Abrams tank on Loki. For Tony-What is shwarma? For everyone-What is your favorite hobby? And please don't say killing mortals Loki! From The Anti-Loki Weapons Supplier Guy.

Me: Wow, people really hate Loki.

Tony: Well, yeah! Why wouldn't they be?

Me: I have my reasons. Anyway, Natasha?

Natasha: No comment on relationship.

Me: You said no comment on the relationship status, not relationship in general.

Natasha: No comment.

Me: Okay…Steve?

Steve: I don't think I need nicknames to get him back, but I'll take it into consideration.

Tony: Shwarma? You don't know what- oh, god, you gotta try it.

Me: Can you explain in detail?

Tony: You just gotta try it.

Me: Okay, later.

Child: Hobbies!

Loki: Killing mortals? I am insulted. I would much rather be working on my spells. My practice has gotten a bit iffy.

Me: Did Loki just say 'iffy'?

Loki: You made me say it.

Me: Yeah, I did, didn't I?

Tony: Working on my suit. I still need knew weapons!

Steve: I think we've answered this….

*Everyone thinks*

Me: I think you're right. GUEST! Check previous chapters. If not, let me know. I'll re answer this.

Loki: And we're done. Can I go now?

Me:….Let's check tomorrow for more questions. If not, we'll stop.

Loki: _Finally._


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Okay, people, I think this is going to be our last chapter.

Loki: FINALLY!

Everyone else: Why?

Me: Because I was planning to get maybe 20 reviews or something, and now I have 86 or so. Besides, I have to work on my other stories. This is taking up all of my time!

Everyone: Aww.

Me: Okay, the last questions of the Interview the Characters. Let's get to it. And to save time, if there is any criticism in the questions, I will not answer them.

Steve: That's cheating.

Tony: But what about all my fans? You can't disappoint them!

Me: You guys do realize I have a life, right?

Everyone: You do?

Me: Wow.

Loki- I love you and am apart of your fan army. Can I marry you? WE WILL RULL OVER THE EARTH AND MAKE THEM GROVEL AT OUR FEET!  
Clint natasha- I will pay you each $100 to kiss each other. Have you read the fic Dear Natasha? If you have them what do you think of it? If you haven't then will you read it and tell me what you think of it?  
Tony- if Loki wont marry me then will you? If you don't get together with Loki or Steve that is. Have you watched game of thrones? If you have tell me what you think if you haven't then go and watch it and tell me what you think. Pepper is such a Tully. One of the houses have the surname Stark. Did you ever get kidnapped when you were little and your kidnappers release you without the ransom being paid cause they couldn't take you anymore?  
Steve- is there a chance you and Tony will get together?  
Clint- can you teach me archery and marry natasha?  
MyHornyMan

Me: Okay… Loki?

Loki: I would much rather rule on my own. You mortals shall grovel at my feet, I rule with no one.

Me: Kind of harsh.

Loki: Who cares if I am kind or not? Kindness doesn't rule the world. It takes an iron fist…

Tony: Wow, the greatest pun ever.

Me: Nice, Loki.

Loki: that is not what I-

Me: Hawkeye and Natasha?

Natasha: Well…

Child: Aww, come on! Last chapter!

Natasha: I will not do it for money.

Hawkeye: You mean- *Kiss attack*

Everyone: Whoa.

Natasha: There. Everyone happy?

Me: Well, are you?

*Hawkeye and Natasha eye each other, no comment*

Tony: My turn! *reads question* ….okay, I have no idea how to answer that.

Me: We'll watch Game of Thrones later. We'll also read the fic later and get back to you. Is that okay, MyHornyMan? …..Wow that sounds weird coming from my mouth.

Tony: What did he do to your mouth? Get it? MyMornyMan…

Me: Get your mind out of the gutter!

Steve: I don't think that would happen…

Tony: It will.

Child: Well how do you know that?

Tony: Because nobody can resist this body. *does a little dance*

Me: You….just you. I can't.

Hawkeye: As for my question, I think I can teach you, if you find me. And marry Natasha?

Me: That will probably be a spoiler for later movies. Shhh!

Everyone: What movies?

Child: You still don't want to tell them?

Me: Nope.

Oh and bruciebear- you and Tony are so cute with each other! You should get Tony a green stuffed bear and Tony name him bruciebear!  
Loki again- WHY COULSON! WHY! I shipped him and clint (and him and Steve) so hard!  
Tony again- do you remember during the second Iron Man movie when Coulson came into your lab when you were creating a new substence to replace poliddium or something and in out of all the clutter he finds t-he t-he (sobs) Captain America shield! H-he w-w-was t-he ultimate fan boy! WHY!  
Steve- WHY COULDNT YOU SIGN HIS DAMN CARDS!

Steve: I'm SORRY! I didn't have the time, and then he…

*moment of silence*

Me: *sniff* Let's stay off the subject of Coulson. Banner?

Banner: I'm not sure how to answer this on, either.

Tony: I'd like the teddy bear, though.

Me: You guys are finny.

Tony: Finny? What's finny?

Me: Finny is my version of funny, jut that the U is replaced with an I.

Tony: .. You're weird.

Me: Thanks! Loki?

Loki: For the last time, I did not know this son of Coul, so I shall not mourn over his death.

Me: …okay, now you're making me want to kill you.

Loki: Try me, mortal.

Me: Give me 5 minutes.

*10 minutes later*

Loki: Mmmmmfffffbbb!

Me: That duct tape is coming in handy. Seriously.

Steve: Agreed. But question: what's a ship?

Me: A ship? OH! A ship! *whispers definition*

Steve: I feel very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Me: It happens.

Tony: I had a movie? Why did nobody tell me this?

*Me and Child look at each other*

Me: ….just try to remember when this happened.

Tony: I think I remember that. Yeah. That was funny actually…he was a good guy.

Me: Let's try to move on before we all start crying.

ALWS here. This is probaley the last chapter. *Starts to cry* This is probaley goodbye *Steve gives ALWS a napkin.**ALWS stops crying and blows nose.* Thanks Steve. For Everyone-Thanks for awnsering most of my questions. I got gift for you guys (and Manni and Natasha) For Steve-Here is a Amazon kindle. (It's a device you read one.) For Manni-Here is a new laptop.(That thing was expensive.) For Thor-Here is 400 boxes of Tart of Pops and a plane ticket to New Mexico so you can see Jane.(Stop by my house when you are there.) For Loki-Even thoe I hate you and want you dead,here is some helmet polisher. For Clint-Here is 9 tickets to the next Super Bowl.(Be sure to invite me,Child and Manni.) For Child-I know I haven't asked you any questions but here is a 1 Month pass to Disney World. For Bruce-Here is some new Lab equipment. For Tony-Here is a 1 year supply of suit cleaner.(Use after battles) For Natasha-Here is a Plane Ticket to Stalingrad or whatever it is called now. Thanks for answering the questions. For Thor-Can I have the Tesserect so I can build new prototype weapons. Bye Everyone. Hope you Enjoy the Show. Happy 4th of July. *Starts launching fireworks*

Me: Thanks AWLS for reading! And thanks for the gifts. How'd you know I needed a new laptop?

Steve: How do you…? *Turns Kindle upside down*

Child: I'll teach you.

Thor: What is it with Mortals and giving me these pop tarts? Is it a ritual of a sort?

Me: Only for you, Thor.

Loki: MMMMmmmmmfffbbbbbb!

Me: Loki says 'Thanks!'

Hawkeye: Thank you.

Me: You better invite me (even though I don't really watch football).

Hawkeye: You don't?

Me: I'm more of a baseball fan. But whatever.

Banner: Thank you, I need it. I accidentally crushed the older things…

Me: How'd you do that?

Banner: Well, Tony poked me and I accidentally…

Me: Say no more.

Child: Disney World? What's that?

Me: Oh! I've never been there! You better take me. Did you know Loki was a princess there?

*Everyone chuckles*

Child: Really?

Me: Yeah!

Loki: MMMMMBBBFFFFLLL!

Me: ….okay, okay, I'll stop picking on you.

Natasha: I really didn't need the ticket…but thank you.

Thor: I am sorry, but no one can handle the tesseract. It is too dangerous, especially for a mortal like you.

Me: Thanks for the fireworks! My state banned fireworks because of all the fires.

Thor: Fire?

Me: It was near the mountains, so I wasn't really affected. But they didn't want to cause any more fires, so they got banned. I had this weird dream about fireworks though. The Doctor was in it…

Child: Who?

Me: Exactly.

Child: *sits in her chair all confused.*

For Everyone-What is your favorite food and color? For Natasha-What is Budapest like? I was reading a review and saw something and I would never ever say something bad about you. Thanks for answering most of my questions. *Gives Natasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek.* For Tony-This is a wierd question but how do you go to the bathroom in the suit? Here is some Surface-To-Air missiles and some AIM-9 Sidewinder Air-To-Air Missiles. For Manni-Why keep Violent guest and I seperated? All we want to do is blow Loki up into a million pieces. And now I am supplying weapons to Tony. Please do a lot more chapters. PLEASE?

Me: Sorry, AWLS, but I had to skip the killing Loki part. No criticism. My favorite colors: purple, sea mist green, silver and black. They're all a tie for first place. And Shrimp.

Steve: Blue, and…I'm not sure about the food.

Natasha: Pink. And no food.

Everyone: O_O

Natasha: What?

Hawkeye: Purple. No favorite food.

Banner: Eh, I don't know.

Tony: Red and gold, and all food. Everyone should know this.

Me: I thought you were going to say 'shwarma'.

Tony: I should of said that.

Me: I'll keep you two separated because we don't need any more deaths here. I'm sorry, no more chapters, dude.

Ok here this goes.  
Fury- how does one become as bad- *$ as you are?  
Steve- have you seen any of the llamas with hats videos?  
Loki- I want you to know I don't hate you, your just misunderstood. Also, have you watched LILO and Stitch? I think you would like it.  
Bruce- your pretty awesome! What's your faveroite book?  
To everyone else- you guys are cool. Can I have a hug?

Me: I was just thinking that! Loki, watch it.

Loki: Hmmmph.

Me: I'll put it on later.

Fury: Impossible. No one can be like me.

Steve: Llamas with…what?

Me: OMG I've seen those videos. They're pretty finny, you have no idea.

Steve: Okay…

Banner: I haven't read any lately… I've been a little busy…

Me: Hugs?

Everyone: Uhm…

Me: okay, then.

This is from Axe again. Bonus request: Thor, give loki a hug and tell him how much you love him.I have a big ass crate full of pop-tarts to give you if you do. *wheels in crate*

Thor: I do love my brother, but I do not want to hug him. He seems upset by Manni putting tape over his mouth and tying him to the chair.

Loki: MMMFFFFBBBBLL!

Me: Later! Okay, this one's from Chapter 5. Last one I'll be doing. Ready?

I am not a mortal, Loki! I am Ayy of ASGARD! Now hug me. Sorry. I have a Loki fangirl and it gets out sometimes...  
Loki: How do YOU feel about Thorki? We know Thor's reaction, but not yours. Do you feel it is permmissable to hit your sibling? (If you say yes now I can whack AaylaKit and say, "Loki SAID I could!")  
Aww, they're not watching Star Wars! Seriously, PICTURE Loki and Thor watching that. For ten minutes after Thor would be trying to use the Force  
Natasha: Can you really speak Latin? Sum princeps. Terre!  
Thor: Look at Nyan Cat.  
Tony: Here's a chainsaw. Kill all the Mary Sues paired with you. Please.  
-Ayy Kaim of Asgard, who is burdened with glorious purpose.

Me: Loki, can't hug you right now, he's still tied up. But he sends you a mental hug. That okay?

Loki: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPHBBBBBBBB!

Thor: perhaps it is wise to remove the tape from his mouth.

Me: Yeah, that seems like a good idea. *Rip.*

Loki: _HOW DARE YOU REFRAIN ME FROM SPEAKING! YOU MERE MORTAL! ISHALL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND MURDER YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! YOU ARE A DISGCRACE! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BEE HERE! NOW SET ME FREE!_

*Everyone's silent*

Me:….feel better?

Loki: Why you insignificant-!

*SLAP!*

Me: Child!

Child: *Squints* shut up.

Loki: *looks up, wide eyed*

Me: I'm kind of glad this is the last chapter. Everything's going downhill.

*silence*

Me:…I think we need to stop here.

Tony: Yeah.

Banner: Yes.

Thor: Agreed.

Natasha: Yep.

Fury: Of course.

Hawkeye. Uh-huh.

Loki: *silence*

Child: *silence*

Me: ….Well, that wraps up Interview the Characters! I thank everyone for coming and hopefully we can get out of this room without killing each other. Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

Loki: WAIT!

*Everyone stares*

Loki: I have a confession.

Me: What is it?

*Loki stands and takes off his armor and a wig*

Me: Oh my god.

Child: No way.

Tom Hiddleston: LOKI'D!


End file.
